The invention relates to an arrangement comprising several light-sensitive components, with one rectifying component connected in series to each light-sensitive component.
Arrangements comprising several light-sensitive components are widely used today, for example, in position sensors and photographic and video recording equipment. Photodiodes, phototransistors and photoresistors consisting of a material suitable for the desired wave range such as, for example, cadmium sulphide, silicon, indium antimonide or cadmium mercury telluride are used, for example, as light-sensitive components. A large number of light-sensitive components is required to obtain a high surface resolution. A large number of light-sensitive components necessitates a large number of leads.